Designios del pasado parte 1: lejos de Quienes amo:
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Ser anormal de por si era raro, ahora un Mago y con ello una leyenda en la Academia Mágica mucho más. Él era un Erudito, solo buscaba paz y ahora le buscaban a él también... Lo que no esperaba era ver su pesadilla y a lo que más aborrece en los que amaba. Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Zervis: Ritual de iniciacion" de Fairy Tail.
1. Pesadilla

**Lejos de Quienes amo:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island –Zervis**

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta: El Fuego**

 **No le gusta: la Magia**

 **Summary: Ser anormal de por si era raro, ahora un Mago y con ello una leyenda en la Academia Mágica mucho más.**

 **Él era un Erudito, solo buscaba paz y ahora le buscaban a él también... Lo que no esperaba era ver su pesadilla y a lo que más aborrece en los que amaba.**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Zervis: Ritual de iniciacion" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. ~Manga-Anime**

 **Palabras: 496 aprox.**

* * *

 **1: Pesadilla:**

"Odiaba esto" pensó mirando al profesor que mostraba en el tablero unas inscripciones antiguas y deformaba algo natural en algo extraño.

Miro a un lado, y, allí estaba su hermano menor Natsu con una sonrisa mientras miraba su objeto inanimado.

–Bien–dijo el profesor cuyo nombre era Purehitos con su barba Larga y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, la bata blanca como la de un doctor–Concentren en esa lacrima toda su imaginación, y, sabremos con certeza que área estudiaran. Es el ritual de iniciación para confirmar que son magos, comiencen.

Zeref miro a Natsu quien parecía un niño mirando el objeto y entonces, miro como sus manos envolvían la pequeña pelota de cristal para luego encenderse con fuerza.

Amaba el fuego de Natsu, pero ante él se manifestaba su peor pesadilla ante él estaba la prueba de que era un mago y al parecer uno muy poderoso.

– ¡Wahhh! –exclamo natsu con los ojos brillantes y mirando con su cabello pelirrosa puntiagudo tan rebelde que cuando dormían en su cabaña pensaba que traerle de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, era su mejor idea aunque su cabello se había decolorado– ¡Es fuego!

–Muy bien, ya tenemos uno–Zeref apretó los dientes mientras veía tan animado a su hermano y saludándolo mientras la puerta se cerraba separándolo de la única familia que le quedaba–Esperemos los siguientes…

"¡Rayos!" pensó molesto y mirando a la razón de sus desgracias a los ojos. Los habían encontrado, sabía que era esto la causa de eso y los rumores de la gente "Todo esto es por el bien de Natsu"

Aspiro hondo, y, mirando la Lacrima fijos uno de sus dedos mientras veía inevitablemente como era heredero de un temible poder que desconocía aun el mismo.

Entonces, se volvió para mirar a un lado donde una chica rubia miraba con un mohín el objeto y sonrío le causo gracia verla así, se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reírse.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –murmuro molesta con sus dos coletas amarillas, era bonita y temperamental aunque un poco infantil.

–Nada, solo es que…–señalo su lacrima dejando ver que su objeto estaba allí mismo y que lo que sostenía era su magia, realmente soltó una carcajada para encontrarse a la chica sonrojada.

"Es linda" pensó mirándola ella bajo sus ojos, escucho los pasos de los hombres que venían y vieron con una sonrisa aquello. Eso lo enfureció, realmente…

–Es clase S, aunque aún es pequeña y le falta control–comento Purehitos y a su lado un hombre rubio menos severo con una sonrisa pícara– ¿Mavis?

–Si…–murmuro en voz baja, que escucho perfectamente y le pareció aún más tierna e inocente. Le hizo levantarse, supo que ella le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y supo que sería un dolor de cabeza.

–Bien, señor Dragneel ¿Qué tiene aquí? –señalo su lacrima girando sobre sí misma en un gris– ¿viento?

Zeref sonrió era hora de cuidar a su hermano.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, espero os guste este inspirado en Zeref-sama XD primer fic de Fairy tail, Ciao! Además no sabía qué hacer y menos sobre relacionar a Zeref y el mundo moderno XD**


	2. Adiós

**Lejos de Quienes amo:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island –Zervis**

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta: El Fuego**

 **No le gusta: la Magia**

 **Summary: Ser anormal de por si era raro, ahora un Mago y con ello una leyenda en la Academia Mágica mucho más.**

 **Él era un Erudito, solo buscaba paz y ahora le buscaban a él también... Lo que no esperaba era ver su pesadilla y a lo que más aborrece en los que amaba.**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Zervis: Ritual de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. ~Manga-Anime**

 **Palabras: 498 aprox.**

* * *

 **2: Adiós:**

Zeref frunció el ceño, sentado y mirando los símbolos que conocía perfectamente. Era extraño, semejante a un libro que aparecía en su mente uno que sabía que podría lastimarle.

Tomo un libro, se levantó con su jersey oscuro y pantalones vaqueros desgastados.

Natsu era feliz y había conocido a un grupo de amigos que formaron un grupo llamado: Fairy Tail.

Sonrío, y, pensar que su fundadora era Mavis Vermillion la misma chica de fuerte temperamento. Soltó un suspiro, Mavis su amiga se habia enamorado de ella. Mavis era curiosa y a veces le acompañaba a la Biblioteca principal de Kardia, le encantaba crear hechizos que le causaban gracia.

Natsu había mejorado con el profesor Igneel y sonrío al pensar que era un buen amigo…además del secreto que era del clan de los dragones.

Eso en verdad, era realmente increíble ya que había escuchado de ellos y aunque a un hombre como Igneel le sorprendiera que un humano supiera de ellos, desde entonces se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Miro al cielo, debía regresar a la Academia de Magos y sabía que realmente la magia era algo aborrecible. La noche y el mundo era hermoso, sabía que algo en el comenzaba a deformarse por culpa de eso debía irse lejos…muy lejos.

– ¿Zeref Dragneel? –comento la voz de un hombre, para encontrarse con las miradas de los miembros del Escuadrón de ejecución: Mest Gryder–Deberás acompañarnos, ante el consejo de Magos.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo? –comento, no daría a entender nada. Le había pasado a Gerard su amigo, sabía que si poseías un nivel de magia por encima del normal estarías bajo vigilancia.

–Evaluación de rutina–respondió sin inmutarse, "Mentira" pensó Zeref mientras bajaba los escalones y seguía al Oficial.

Hacia unos días, había encontrado a un hombre exactamente un anciano vestía elegante que parecía conocerle e incluso menciono a sus padres y a sus antepasados.

Mirando la espalda del uniforme con capa aguamarina y el símbolo de una llave egipcia, recordó la mirada del anciano junto a sus palabras.

 _"–Eres, un prodigio en esta época joven._

– _¿Quién es usted? –aunque le parecía familiar, supo que le conocía._

– _Simplemente, August–respondió._

– _Conocido como el rey mago, ¿No? –Zeref sonriendo, algo en el anciano le decía que era de fiar– ¿Supongo que vienes por mí?_

 _El anciano sonrío._

– _Eres perspicaz, muchacho…–dijo_ "

Miro habían llegado a la Academia, estaban cerca del gran salón de reuniones. Allí estaban, los hombres más sabios de Ishgal y poderosos de este lugar: Los cinco Mago Santos, los líderes de dormitorios y el líder de los maestros.

–Zeref Dragneel, hemos ignorado tu verdadero potencial–comento la voz potente de uno de aquellos hombres–Estarás bajo vigilancia…

No escucho más, al final sabía que pasaría y escoltado a la salida escucho los gritos de Mavis y su hermano.

–Estaré bien–los miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo quien estaba detrás de él–Adiós…

Sus gritos fue lo último que escucho de quienes amaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, me encanta esta inspiración.**

 **Me vino después de volver a ver el capítulo de Fairy tail donde Natsu ver a Zeref por primera vez.**


End file.
